Razorback
Razorback - jest on jednym z pojazdów, czołgów, używanych przez większość zakonów Adeptus Astartes. A także inne Imperialne organizacje takie jak Adeptus Arbites lub Inkwizycja. Pojazd ten został opracowany na podstawie transportera Rhino. Jednakże gdy bliżej mu się przyjrzeć wyglądem przypomina on bardziej wyrzutnię rakietową Whirlwind ze zmienioną baterią, na inne uzbrojenie, lub bez wieżowego Predatora Jak już wspomniano. Razorback jest pojazdem bazującym na Rhino, gdzie część przedziału bojowego transportowanej piechoty, została zastąpiona miejscem na amunicję, a nad nią z tyłu pojazdu zamontowano baterię ciężkiej broni. Przedział bojowy został bardzo zmniejszony, a miejsca jest w nim zaledwie tyle, aby pomieścić sześciu braci walczących wraz z ich, w nieco ograniczonym zakresie przez miejsce wewnątrz przedziału, wyposażeniem. Pomimo znacznego ograniczenia możliwości transportowych sprawdza się on całkiem dobrze, a także powoli wpycha się między transportowce Rhino, dzięki swojej sile ognia, którą potrafi wesprzeć atakującą piechotę, lub osłonić ją podczas gdy wysiada ona z niego. Także dzięki temu że posiada on sprzężone uzbrojenie w swojej baterii na górze. Może on pozostać w trakcie walki i wspierać oddziały, nawet jeśli one już dawno opuściły jego przedział bojowy. Zastosowanie Oprócz oczywistej funkcji jaką pełni ten pojazd. Czyli bezpieczne i szybkie transportowanie piechoty z miejsca na miejsce. Ochronie przewożonych pasażerów przed ostrzałem wroga. Jest wspieranie atakujących oddziałów, jak i najczęściej czołgów lub Land Raiderów podczas szturmów. A także pełnienie funkcji ciężkiego pojazdu rozpoznania, gdzie osłania on lżejsze pojazdy takie jak motory szturmowe Kosmicznych Marines. Oprócz tego, niektórzy dowódcy "mieszają" transportery Razorback i Rhino w jedną formację, używając ich tak że podczas przeprowadzanego natarcia Razorbacki osłaniają swoim ostrzałem wychodzącą piechotę z transporterów Rhino. Dane techniczne Adeptus Mechanicus pojazdu Razorback UzbrojenieKategoria:Pojazdy Kosmicznych MarinesKategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Pojazd Razorback, zależnie od swojego modelu i celów misji może zostać inaczej wyposażony. Tzn. Imperium może go wyposażyć jak najlepiej jednakże, podstawowym wyposażeniem które on posiada jest bateria ciężkiej broni która zależnie od modelu, a także możliwości jest inna i w inny sposób działa. Bateria może być obsługiwana przez zaawansowane systemy logiczne podobnie jak w Land Raiderze,. Bateria także może być obsługiwana zdalnie przez strzelca siedzącego w pojeździe, lub strzelec może siedzieć za sterami działa na dachu pojazdu. Na podstawowe uzbrojenie baterii pojazdu składają się: * Podwójcie sprzężone ciężkie boltery - Są to dwa sprzężone ze sobą ciężkie boltery które montowane są w baterii na dachu pojazdu. * Podwójnie sprzężone działo laserowe - Są to dwa działa laserowe sprzężone ze sobą i montowane w baterii. Są to także takie same działa jakich używa czołg Predator, jednakże po małych przeróbkach związanych z zamontowaniem ich na pojeździe. * Działo Melta - Jest to podwójne działo melta które wystrzeliwuje gorące strumienie gazu przepalające się przez wszystko, niestety kosztem mniejszego zasięgu. * Podwójne sprzężone działo psioniczne - Działa psioniczne używane są przez inkwizytorów jak i szarych rycerzy. Zostały one specjalnie stworzone aby w jak najlepszym i najszybszym sposobie zlikwidować zagrożenia spowodowane pojawieniem się demonów. * Podwójnie sprzężone działo plazmowe - Zostało ono po raz pierwszy zamontowane na pojeździe Mark I "Stronos" który został tak nazwany na cześć mistrza zakonu żelaznych dłoni * Podwójnie sprzężone działka szturmowe - podobnie jak ciężkie boltery są one sprzężone ze sobą i zamontowane w baterii. Dodatkowo na pojeździe montuje się: * Ciężki bolter - cięższa wersja zwykłego boltera. Zazwyczaj jest montowany on przy jednym z włazów, częściej od strony strzelca. * Bolter szturmowy - Jest to podwójna wersja zwykłego boltera, montowana podobnie jak ciężki bolter. * Lemiesz - inaczej zwany pługiem. Jest on montowany na pojazdach, z przodu. Aby podczas przedzierania się przez zniszczone zabudowania i usunąć z drogi gruzy, a także zasypywać w ten sposób wrogie okopy. * Wyrzutnia granatów dymnych - jest ona montowana aby wystrzelić granaty dymne które mogą osłonić jednostki sojusznicze i ograniczyć pole widzenia wroga. Źródła * Imperial Armour Vol 2 Space Marines & Force of the Inquisition. str 49-56 * Codex: Space Marines 5th edition str 77 * Codex: Space Marines 6th edition str 98 * Przeróżne strzępki informacji z innych kodeksów. heresy Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Pojazdy Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Adeptus Arbites Kategoria:Inkwizycja Kategoria:Jednostki Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Pojazdy Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Transportery